forbidden love
by Someone who is really bored
Summary: emi x maou
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is my first time wrighting soemthing like this so if it is shitty sorry today we will be mostly focusing on emi x maou :3**

"Hey maou?" said chiho. "Whats up chiho?" "Are you sure that you and emi arnet a thing you just seem so perfect together." (sigh) "Listen chiho, i dont know what i am to emi and what emi is to me but i dont think that she will ever forgive me for what i did to her family and to her friends." "So wait are you saying that you would like her to forgive and start a romantic relationship with her?" "Like i said i dont really know." "Well than i supose i shouldnt worry then." "Yup." "I gotta get back to work chi seeya." "Seeya." *ding* "oh somebody came in." said maou. "Hello and welcome to mg rona-" "Oh its you" "Yup." replied emi. "What would yo like today?" "Im gonna cut to the chase, Satan!" "Hey hey hey what the hell are you doing be quite!" "Oh yeah sorry." "You better be sorry!" *a door slams shut* "EXCUSE ME MAOU ARE YOU ARGUING WITH A CUSTOMER!" said ms kisake. "No mam!" he then saluted. "Whatever kid just get to work." "Anyway maou, come here real quick." "Um okay." emi grabed his hand "Woah what the hell emi your running to damn fast." "Shut the hell up!" yelled emi. "Damn calm do-" emis lips smashed into maous "i love you, maou"

 **that is the end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so this is chapter 2 to emi x maou the forbidin couple buuuuuuuuuut ill throw some sexy shit in there as well for you guys :3**

"Emi i love you to but." "But what?" replied emi. "Why, why me of all the people,the saviour of ente esla chose satan himself to love?" questioned maou. "I dont love satan, infact i hate satan i would kill him if i had the chance, but, i love maou with all my heart, you are no longer that satan that i fought against." "Oh well i suppose thst is a good enough reason for right now anyway." "I sure hope so." replied emi. "Okay emi hold on i have to do something." "What are you gonna do?" "Going to clock out of work." "Oh haha." "Sire,Siiiiiirrrrreeee!" (huuuuh) "Sire you were talking in your sleep." said ashiya. "HAHAHAHAHA!" urushihara cried. " You you you said you loved emi HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." "Oh shut up." (knock knock knock) "Who is it?" "The hero." said emi. "uh oh maou." said urushihara. "come in" "maou can i borrow you for a minute?" (snickering) "um yeah sure" She then grabbed maous hand "Damn calm down emi your running to damn fast." "Shut the hell up!" said emi "Damn calm do-" emis lips smashed into his. "I love you maou" "Emi i love you to." "Say we should go get a drink or something." said emi. "Yeah sure on me." replied maou. Meanwhile back at satans castle. "Say ashiya what do you think they are doing." said urushihara "Most likley fighting or maybe kissing." "Wait what!" said urushihara "Do you really think that emi would be into him like that." "Yes indeed i do think that because sire gets what he wants and if he wants emi he will get emi." said ashiya. Back to the bar now. emi is drunk as hell and maou has a little buzz. "Maoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu,Maoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu." "What?" said maou "You are hot ass fuck" replied emi. "listen listen listen look you should like uh like um like come to my house so we can like have sex." "alright then bet." replied maou. maou then put a 10 dollar bill on the table. while they were walking out maou grabbed her ass. "Woot." said emi. they then arived at emis house. emi pounced on maou they started to makeout. she began to undress mauo. maou then undressed her. Maou thrusted into her. "Emi your so tight!" "Your so big maou oh my god!" about 7 minutes later "oh emi im gonna bust!" "YES,PLEASE"

 **hey guys im gonna just leave this here incase i get get to damn into it but seeya later luv ya :3**


	3. Update

**hey guys just a quick update of what you can expect me to write i will be doing**

 **.Forbidden love (emi x maou)**

 **.in desprate times(eren x mika)**

 **.hollow and human(ichigo x orohime)**

 **and just a quick question would you guys want me to start wrighting yaoi? i wouldnt really mind but im not sure how good it will be but anyway luv ya :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys ive been thinking and i think im going to be making a naruto x hinata or sasuke x sakura any ways here goes chapter 3 luv ya :3**

(huuuum) emi suddenly woke up. She then saw maou putting on his shirt and shoes. "Wait wait wait, Where are you planning on going mr maou?" "I have to goto work...babe." emis face turned red as an embaresed lobster. "Wait are you saying were a thing?" said emi. "Yeah i suppose so, we kinda had sex last night by the way." "Oh yeah thats right,wait what,we had sex!?" "Yup sure did." replied maou "Oh my god, i had sex with satan!" "I thouhgt you said i wasnt satan anymore." "Well your not i mean its not like im mad that we, ya know, but im just shocked that i didnt remeber." "What ever im heading to work." "Later maou." "later."replied maou. 4 hours later "Okay maou your free to go home now." said miss kisaki. "okay then seeya tomorrow." "Uh huh." replied miss kisaki. maou reterned home. "SIREEEEEEEEEEE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" asked ashiya. "Didnt i say he was boning emi?" said urushihara. maou turned red "What are you talking about!?" yelled maou. "listen i put a tracker in all your shirts just incase an emergency" replied urushihara. "well so what if i did ya know?" "BOIIIII SATAN FUCKED THE HERO WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT IF I DID!" yelled urushihara. "Good point." replied maou. *door suddenly opens* "Oh hey mikitie." said ashiya. "Did you recieve my letter and photograph?" asked mikitie. every ones face turned green.

 **hey guys this is the end of this chapter i know not alot happend but i have other stories i need to start so yeah :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys today this is a preview for the next chapter hope you enjoy! :3**

"Sire?" "Yeah whats up?" "i have a confession to make!" "Well what is it?" "I have aquired the girlfriend sir!" replied ashiya "Oh my who is it?" "Rika sir!" "oh i seeya ashiya." ashiya blushes.


End file.
